As electronic packages increase in both required functionality and the number of functions an electronic package is expected to perform, passive components are frequently needed to accomplish specific circuit tuning. Circuit tuning either adds tunable characteristics to the package or enables the package to perform properly. Enabling proper performance is especially required in many radio-frequency (RF) applications. For example, high-Q inductors are frequently needed in RF applications.
Adding discrete passive components to electronic packages typically results in an increase in both the size and weight of the package. These increases counter contemporary goals of increased portability and miniaturization. Adding discrete passive components in electronic packages also requires a dedicated production line, frequently including surface mounting equipment and added process setups. The added equipment and processes increase both capital investment and assembly lead-time, resulting in higher product costs.
Currently, these problems are being addressed by fabricating passive components, (e.g., inductors, capacitors, and resistors) over the active circuitry of an integrated circuit device. Integrating passive components requires various fabrication methods such as thin-film, photolithographic, and plating processes. Vias are formed over a top passivation layer of an integrated circuit device thus allowing integrated passive components to connect to the underlying integrated circuitry elements.
Consequently, current solutions for adding passive components to an integrated circuit device require custom-designed contact via openings to be at the top passivation layer for each product device. If a product is not initially designed to accept passive components, they cannot be simply added to the device. Therefore, what is need is a simple, inexpensive, and reliable means to add passive components to any integrated circuit without requiring, for example, custom designed contact vias or precise photolithography.